Cursed to Die
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: My Minecraft player has been cursed with a potion that's slowly killing her. Her friend is the only one that can help, and time is quickly running out for amandadiamond13 to live. Sorry for the bad summary, but please review and say what you think!


My name is thatscoolgirl13, but in this story you can call me Cool. This is about how one of my friends, amandadiamond13, who I call Diamond, nearly got killed thanks to Herobrine. It's a long story, and I'll tell you all of it.

First, details. I have green eyes, brown hair, and wear a blue hoodie. But Diamond is different. She wears purple boots with blue tips and purple stripes, a teal and pink off-shoulder striped shirt with white straps, and a blue miniskirt. Her hair and eyes are both brown. She wears a dark-ish bow near one eye.

Anyway, here's the story. We had started surviving in a world, and often took turns with who went mining, fought mobs, tended to the garden, and more. The day it happened, it was my turn to fight mobs. I actually liked it, and always came home with bones, gunpowder, rotten flesh, arrows, ender pearls, and whatever else monsters drop. It was a little late, and I had just put the items in a chest where they belonged. Diamond's room was near the storage room (that's what we called it) and I walked by to see her sleeping, but right near her was Herobrine. He was holding a red splash potion, and I could only watch him splash it onto her. I hid in the storage room, and when Herobrine left, went into her room. She looked normal, so I thought there was nothing to worry about.

That is, until the morning. I was checking the furnaces, which were always loaded with coal, charcoal, and lava buckets to cook things. I'd just gotten steak out of one of them, and waited a while for Diamond to come downstairs. We'd planned on mining and exploring later, and had to eat and get ready. But lots of time passed, and she didn't show up. I walked up to her room, and saw her standing near her window, looking out at the world. Even though her back was turned, I could see her arms were looking a bit pale. Only in the back, though.

"Are you coming to eat, Diamond?"

"Oh, I don't feel too good today."

"Are you okay?"

She only shook her head no. I thought this was just a sickness, and threw her food down to give it to her. Diamond didn't turn around, though. "Well, I'm sure you'll be okay. Here, I got food for you."

"Thanks." Her back was still turned, and I left after saying, "Well, if you need it food and drinks are downstairs. I hope you feel better."

Then, I left. I grabbed my iron pickaxe, which I'd only just made after mining yesterday. I also helped my dog, Sugar, stand up. She helped me fight mobs in the mines. I also picked up apples, bread, torches, extra pickaxes, and a sword. I left the house, ready to hopefully find diamonds or gold.

•amandadiamond13•

I heard the door shut as Cool left the house. Probably to mine and explore, which had been our plans. I watched the outside, with all the plants in the garden. I could try to help with them while Cool was out, but I walked slowly and some of my skin was pale, an obvious thing to notice because my skin tone was tan. But it wasn't too bad, so I attempted to walk. I saw my hunger drop as I approached the steak on the floor. It was like it was saying, "Eat me! You'll feel better!"

So I did. It was delicious, and I felt better inside now that I was full. But I still felt weak and sick. I crawled into bed, but couldn't sleep.

Something was wrong with me.

•thatscoolgirl13•

I walked the familiar path to the mine Diamond and I shared. It was easily noticable, with our things we'd collected from surving, we'd made the inside look like a real mineshaft.

With Sugar at my side, we headed inside. Right away, I went the way I'd gone last time I mined. It was where I'd found the iron for my pickaxe. My armor was only leather, dyed blue to match my skin. It also had an enchantment to make it last longer. Diamond's armor was pink leather, so we could tell them apart.

The torches I placed were still there, and I could clearly see a small patch of iron. I went to mine it, but was stopped by Herobrine, who was holding a diamond sword and looking down at me with his blank eyes. His voice was deep, and he flew high above me. I couldn't escape, but was glad I didn't because of what he said.

"Silly player, but your chances to save amandadiamond13 are very slim. She has been cursed with a killer potion, my own mix. It slowly kills anyone it touches, and simple healing tricks won't work."

With that, he was gone. I didn't want the iron anymore, and all I wanted was to save my friend. I knew Herobrine was trouble from seeing him last night. But what could heal her?

I ran quickly, grabbing the iron and eating a piece of bread from my inventory. I followed the trail, all the way to our oak wood home.

•amandadiamond13•

I heard the door open, knowing Cool was home from mining. I slowly went downstairs, and said, "Hi."

She didn't say hi back, just ran to me. What she said scared me, and I knew I was in danger.

"You're going to die."

Welcome to Cursed to Die, my new story. I hop you liked this chapter, and review with any ideas. It'll help a lot. Also, the players and skins included here are real. Look the usernames up on any skin stealer app pr something. I'm amandadiamond13, my friend is thatscoolgirl13. Bye!


End file.
